The Easy Way, Or The Hard Way
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: As the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa has to attend to her duties outside of her kingdom, away from home. When she gets caught up in a battle that is not truly hers to fight. Will she be able to protect what she loves and survive?
1. Leaving the kingdom

**The Easy Way, Or The Hard Way**

AN: So this is my first Frozen xover Rise of the guardians Fanfic I've posted, tell me what you think. I may do more. Also, I try my best to get my chapters on frequently... I don't like leaving things unfinished, but I do slip up. I'm unfortunately human lol.

**"Are you nervous?" **Anna smiled at her sister. Elsa's cheeks tinted a soft pink.  
**"I've never left the kingdom for this long, what if..."**  
**"Haha, it's only three days, you'll be fine. Who knows, you might even have some fun." **Her blue eyes beamed with light.  
**"It's business Anna, I'm not suppose to be having fun." **A smirk spread across the Queen's features. There was a firm knock at the door.  
**"Your Highness? I'm terribly sorry to interrupt... It's time for your departure, the captain is ready." **  
**"Thank you, David. I'll be there shortly." **Elsa looked at her sister and let a little smile escape.  
**"Now, behave while I'm gone. No balls or parties, and try not to burn the palace down." **She winked. The strawberry blonde extended her arms towards her sister and giggled, hugging her tight.  
**"You know I can't make any promises, it's all in the name of fun, right?" **Anna grinned. Elsa slightly shook her head as she released from the hug heading towards the door. She looked back at her sister who was standing with the upmost poised and proud stance. A true princess. _"My." _she thought to herself. _"She has grown into such a beautiful young woman." _The Queen smiled.  
**"I love you, Anna." **  
**"I love you, too." **She returned the smile and gave a gentle wave as she watched Elsa exit the room.

It had been 4 hours and Elsa desperately wanted to get off the ship. They were just on the outskirts of the kingdom, and by now she was excited to step foot onto land, to be somewhere different, to see something different after all these years. She could have swore that the air smelled different as they crossed through the boundry of her kingdom into the next. As they approched land, Elsa wanted to start boucing all over the ship like a child on Christmas morning; but, she wasn't a child... She told herself, she is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and queens do not bounce. She held her composure very well as her excitment builded up inside and they sailed closer to land. It felt as if the ship had slowed almost to a stop, it was taking forever. She cautioned herself not to get impatient, for they would get there soon enough... And they did. One of the guards advanced towars the blonde and bowed.  
**"My Lady, We have reached the Kingdom of Saralson. Your horse awaits you." **He straigtened his back and gestured the Queen off the ship. She paused momentarily, before slowly walking towards the dock. She took a deep breath in as she stepped off the ship; She stood silently for a moment just taking in her surroundings and looking at everything she could possibly see. It was beautiful. For if the next kingdom was anything like this she knew she would absolutely adore it.  
**"Only another 6 hours to go." **She whispered to herself.

As they travelled further and further north, it became colder and colder until a dust of snow was floating in the air. The guards were all dressed in warmer atire now, and even though the cold did not bother Elsa in the slightest, her staff insisted on her atleast wearing a cloak. She decided to humour them, besides... There was no harm in it anyways. Elsa loved the snow. She quietly made a small snowball and threw it up into the air above her. She smiled to herself... And so did the guards who were watching her.  
**"Micheal, is the boundry much farther?" **She looked up into the sky, it was starting to dim.  
**"No your Highness, it is less than twenty minutes away." **  
**"Good, and the palace?"**  
**"It is just under forty." **  
**"Thank you." **She nodded.

**"Woohoo! Yeah!" **The spirit did flips in the air. He ran up the side of a house onto the roof and continued to run right off the edge.  
**"Wind! Take me around town!" **He laughed.  
**"Time to kick up the snow." **He was grinning and he trailed his staff behind him, leaving a heavy blanket of snow wherever he went. He circled around to marvel at his creation.  
**"Now that's more like it. We made our cake... Now let's go eat it too!" **Jack soared through the snow floating around houses to peek in, hoping to catch a glimpse of joy from a child in reaction to all of the snow. It was already late, and with all this snow... Unfortnately nobody would be outside tonight, or so he thought. He was about to wrap it up for the night when heard a beautiful sound, it almost sounded like... Singing? He glided through the trees, following the voice until he came to a little quaint cabin through a line of trees. The window was open. Who would have the wndow wide open with the weather the way it was? Jack looked in, leaning on the perch outside the window. That's when he saw her, a beautiful girl, walking into the room. Her singing had reduced to humming as she took her hair out of her loose braid and turned down the blankets on the bed. Jack's mouth dropped as he watched her sway across the room and slip into bed. He caught himself just staring at her, admiring her soft but yet crisp facial features. How peaceful she looked... Finally he pulled himself out of his daydream trance. He closed the window to make sure she wouldn't catch a cold, and then dragged himself from the cabin. On his way off he heard voices, coming from the front of the cabin.  
**"This is just a minor delay, please... Deliver this to let them know what has happened and we will be there as soon as weather premits. Also that we will still be leaving in 2 days as originally planned." **A tall man in uniform handed a scroll to another man who was flinging his cloak on.  
**"I'll will wait upon your arrival there, afterwards." **He nodded. The man with the scroll quickly rushed out the front door with a slam and mounted his horse. He rode off into the snowfall, going north. Jack decided to follow him, it would tell the spirit where the beauty was headed next... Maybe he could confront her, speak to her. His head flooded with different colourful scenarios the whole way there. They arrived at the palace.  
**"What is she doing coming here?" **He looked confused. No matter, he knew where she would be and where to find her. That was good enough for one night. He was exhasted, so relentlessly, he retreated home for the night. The only thing he could bring himself to think about was her. The way her soft platnuim blonde hair dangled, framing her face. Why was he so drawn to her? He had never experienced this weird feeling before. He puzzled on it for hours before giving into a slumber.

-Knock, knock, knock, knock-  
**"Who is it?" **The Queen yawned.  
**"It's me your Highness, The weather has cleared up... It's safe to travel now." **She squinted at the sun beaming in through the window. She could see the shimering of the snow, delicately sprawlled all over everything in sight. It was so bea- _"Wait." _She thought to herself. _"The window! it's, closed? I sware i left it open last night." _Puzzled, she swiftly swung her legs from the bed and walked over to inspect it.  
**"Queen Elsa?" **The man was still awating a response.  
**"Oh! Yes! Thank you, I'll be out straight away." **She studied the glass and the frosted corners of the window.  
**"Must have been the wind." **She wrote it off and began to prepare herself for the journey to the castle. It had taken a whole day to get there, which means she would only have 2 days left. A rather short and sweet visit if you asked her. Either way she was going to make the best of it.

Elsa slid on her shoes and walked out of the room she had slept in for the night.  
**"How much farther is Taradale's palace?" **She looked out the living room window.  
**"Not far, about half an hour My Lady." **  
**"Good, is everything ready to go?" **She continued admiring the trees dressed with snow. and the beautiful frost on the... there was no frost on the window!  
**"Yes, the last of us are all packed and ready your Highness." **The Queen blinked... there was frost on her window, but not on this one. They were both facing north.  
**"That's odd." **She said in a hushed tone.  
**"What My Lady?" **The guard looked confused. Elsa withdrew her gaze and planted it onto the man. She smiled.  
**"Oh nothing. Just me talking to myself. Lets round up and be on our way."**

Elsa dismounted and slid off her horse with the helping hand of her staff.  
**"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is an honor." **She was greeted by the King and Queen of Taradale and their staff, along with one of her guards that had delivered a message to the palace durring the storm.  
**"We thank you greatly for travelling all the way here in such conditions. We are in the peak of our weather this month. I'm afraid this is as warm as it gets."**  
**"Oh no no, the cold doesn't effect me in any way." **She said smiling.  
**"Ah yes, well you are very fortunate then." **The King nodded with a plesant smile.  
**"I will have my staff show you to your quarters for your stay." **He gestured to a woman near by who rushed forward to curtsy.  
**"This way Madam." **The woman picked up Elsa's bags and carried them as the blonde followed. She was lead to an off sectioned piece of the building. She had it all to herself. It was like a seperate house. It was better than she imagned, it was cold, safe, quiet.  
**"Our staff will deliver everything you need here, for you." **The woman did another curtsy. Elsa thanked the maid greatly and sent her on her way. It was all so perfect.

Jack rolled over onto his stomach and groaned.  
**"Ugh, morning already." **He looked up, admiring the deep cerulean sky.  
**"It's a beautiful day, great day for some skating..." **His eyes widened.  
**"Or travelling!" **He grabbed his staff and comanded the wind as he flew off. He swirled and twisted down around the cabin from last night. Nobody there...  
**"She must have left for the palace already." **And with that he was off heading north, in the same tracks he had ventured to follow the young man. He looked down at the castle."It's huge!" He thought. "How will I ever find her before she leaves?" He crossed his legs, still floating in mid air. Just then, he saw the most amazing thing. It was snow, flying through the air... In the most beautiful patterns he had ever seen. A gust here, then there. He flew closer and next thing he knew he could see ice forming. What was creating these amazing sights? Jack could barely contain his anticipation. He raced towards the ground, with all the excitment he lost his balance and landed in a nearby bush. He took a deep breath and poked his head out from a branch to see what was really going on. He couldn't believe it, was this some sort of dream? Is this real? He saw the same young woman from the night before, in the cabin. Her arms extended, out to her sides, pusling snow and ice creations from her palms and fingertips. It was amazing... But how? What was she? Was she a spirit too? No... she's a mortal. Then how? His gaze was locked on the smile she was wearing, and her hair twirling in the spiral of snow dancing around her. Was this the reason he had felt such a pull towards her?  
**"She's just like me." **He whispered with a look of wonder on his face. Now he had to talk to her... but how? 


	2. Sleeping beauty

_Sorry about this chapter being so short. I just wanted to post something as soon as possible because i know I have a lot of upcoming projects in the next few days and I already scribbled this out in my notebook during my spare today so i thought, why not, right? c; I hope you enjoy. Let me know okai?_

Elsa sung quietly as she gazed out the window with her chin resting on her hands, proped up on her elbows. She stared aimlessly into the star laced sky, wondering what life would be like out there. Painted in the sky, bringing hope to all who look upon them. The unknown always seems to bring either hope, or fear... Sometimes both. Sure people accepted the Queen as best they could now, but she still often wondered... If there was really anybody out there who could truly take her for all she was. Somebody to understand her fully, and didn't doubt her. Somebody just for her, like the fairytales say. Sure she knew with any greatness comes hardship, but she thought it was definately worth it... Desperate to find someone she didn't have to pretend around, or have to keep such a short leash on herself with. A guy she could just let it go with and blossom, to help her find the person she lost while trying to hide her differences. The isolation just swallowed her whole. Above all, she wanted somone who she could share her world with. Her eyes drooped and her hand slipped off her chin, bringing her back to reality. She looked up at the moon with a hopeful smile.  
**"Someday, I want to be just like you. To be looked up on, for people to see the beauty in what I offer." **She sighed, and could have sworn she saw the moon smile back. She let out a quiet giggle.  
**"Alright, time for bed Elsa." **She swung away from the window with a swoop and ecorted herself into bed. It looked absolutely heavenly. Mountains of soft velvet pillows, laced down covers. She felt as if enclosed in a world of feathers. It took no time at all for her to fall into a deep, cozy sleep.

Jack had moved from the bush to hang from the roof, looking into the window.  
**"Elsa..." **He repeated to himself at least fifteen times over. He loved the way it just rolled off his tongue. Or more appropriate in this case... How it gracefully danced off it. Frost started to form on the window, forcing him to hop down onto the window ledge to make sure his sight of the angel, was not blocked by his own lacy creations. Tomorrow was her last day here, after that she'd be returning to who knows where. Jack decided he just had to get a closer look, and what better way, right? He slowly opened and jumped through the window not even making a slight sound. He strolled quietly over to her bedside. His eyes became locked onto her sleeping form.  
_**"Oh my gosh." **_He thought to himself. The blonde stirred. The spirit realized he must have said it outloud. His hand flung over his mouth.  
**"Wait... can she, hear me? Ha, Jack what the heck are you thinking, of course she can't hear me." **He studied her before she suddenly rose, startling the guardian. She was squinting.  
**"You, you can get the cheese. Right there. Don't forget... snow. Sir." **And with those few mumbles, she slipped right back into a slumber. Jack's jaw had dropped so wide it couldnt possibly still be attached. With his eyes wide, slowly, a huge grin began to take over his face. He shoved his hand over his mouth to try and stop the raging laughter, but he lost total control, so all it did was muffle it. Eventually his other arm wrapped around his torso from the aching.  
**"That... Was the MOST adorable thing, I have ever... seen, ever." **He gasped for air trying to regain control of himself. Once he was breathing normally again, he sat cross legged on the end of her bed. Admiring her cute snores, his face slowly melted into a frown.  
**"Man." **He whispered. **"How am I ever going to talk to her. I don't know the first thing on how to approach her... I wouldn't even know what to say... It's hopeless." **He sighed. Jack deffinately couldn't do this on his own. He needed help, and fast.  
**"...I know just the person." **Jack stood up. He took a step forward to leave before turning back to the sleeping beauty. Softly, he tugged a lock of her hair and ran his fingers through it admiring the clusters of snowflakes all over the place. He bent down, hesitating before gently kissing her forehead. Her soft skin was cold, but not quite as cold as his. He looked her over one more time and flashed a smile before taking off into the endless starry night.

Elsa woke up startled, heart pounding, eyes wide open as she looked around the room. She was on the floor...  
**"Oh...I must have fallen when I was asleep." **She brought her hands up to her face shaking her head. She heard a knock at the main door. The ice Queen untangled herself from the twisted covers and flung a robe ontop of her nightwear. Slipping into some extremely comfortable slippers, she trugged through the halls and answered the door. It was the maid.  
**"Breakfast, Queen Elsa." **She bowed with a tray securely in her arms.  
**"Oh, yes. Come in." **She took a step back, welcoming the woman inside.  
**"How did you sleep Madam?" **The blonde ran her fingers through her hair.  
**"Well come to think of it... I had the weirdest dreams."**  
**"Oh?" **The maid started setting up the food on the dinning table.  
**"Yes. There was cheese, and ice, and dragons, and a white hair boy." **She paused and softly giggled at herself.  
**"It wasn't your usual run of the mill dream as you can tell, but I slept like never before." **She sweetly smiled.  
**"I'm very glad, Ma'am." **The woman finished with a cursty and returned the warm smile.  
**"The King and his Lady would very much like you to join them for lunch in the grand hall at noon, followed by your meeting afterwards." **  
**"Yes, thank you." **Elsa gave a nod, and with that the woman was gone.  
**"Really such a nice woman." **Elsa gracefully sat down at the table to eat her breakfast.


End file.
